Stereotypeitis
by Bella.Cullen1987
Summary: High school, a place filled with judgment and stereotypes, but what happens when two teens go against it all. EmxR story, there aren't enough of those on here. Be warned! VERY OOC, AU. All human! Rated M for later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

**_Prologue_**

"Great job today girls! Remember practice tomorrow is canceled so I'll see you all after school Monday. Have a great weekend!" I shouted to the cheerleading squad. My name is Rosalie Hale, but please just call me Rose. I'm 17, a senior in high school, and captain of the cheerleading squad. I suffer from stereotypeitis. Everyone always thinks that because I'm captain, I must be an easy lay. Truth be told, I Rosalie Hale, Have never been kissed.

_Ch. 1_

"Hey babe, wanna come over to my place tonight? My parents are gone for the weekend, it'll just be you and me" Tyler, captain of the football team, said trying to be sexy.

"No thanks Tyler, I've really got to get home." I said coming up with yet another excuse to get him to leave me alone. He just wouldn't seem to take no for an answer. I quickly made my way to my car, hoping to escape the jeering taunts of all the football guys.

As I walked up to my convertible, Emmett McCarty walked by. Let me tell you a little secret, I really liked him. Unfortunately for me, I knew I could never date someone like him, he was way to funny, and sweet. Also, I would be shunned amongst the popular kids because he was a bit of an outcast. But that didn't bother me. I knew it would never matter anyway. He probably doesn't even notice me. I had been in love with him since the beginning of freshmen year.

_**Flashback **_

_I had taken yet another wrong turn in this big school, I was going to be so late to English! Just as I turned around the corner, I ran strait into someone, causing all my stuff to fall. _

_"I'm so sorry" I apologized profusely, not looking up as I got down to pick up my stuff. _

_"It's my fault don't worry about it" a deep voice chuckled, handing me a stack of my stuff. Finally I got up the nerve to look at him. He looked like a senior, and I was instantly embarrassed more. He was so hot! _

_"I'm Emmett," he said holding out his hand._

_"Rosalie" I responded automatically. I couldn't seem to let go of his hand, staring into his eyes._

_The shrill ring of the bell brought me out of my stupor and I jumped up and ran to English._

_**End Flashback **_

I soon found out he was in fact in my year, and a transfer student from Alaska. From that moment on, as cliché as it was, I wanted him.


	2. AN Sorry

Dear readers,

I'm so terribly sorry for the long delays on all my stories. I have a horrible problem with connecting my writing with what happens in real life. If I'm not happy why should my characters be? But last night was a bit of an awakening for me and I'm moving on. I am going to break the bad habit of mine; starting a story then completely forgetting about it. So here's the deal:

**Stereotypeitis:**

I'm sorry I haven't worked on this one in months. I didn't know where to go with it but I think I do know.

**A Life Without Love:**

I will do my best to write this story, however my beta will not be joining me. He was the one that inspired this story so I may have to give it some time before I can commit to writing it. I will do my best, but I can't make any promises.

I do have a few new ideas but instead of my usual I'm going to start carrying a notebook and write them when I can and not post them until I've got them really going.

Once again I'm sorry, I shouldn't make yall wait because of my issues, but its time for a new chapter of my life. This one includes a lot more writing.

~Michelle


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah so ABout the AN this morning, I was going through old files, I completely forgot I had this ch. done. Let me know what you think. By the way, I'm so sorry about all the alerts :(.

Ch. 2

EMPOV

I tried not to stare as the one girl I wanted more than anything walked by. Rosalie Hale, Queen bee and Miss Popular. I knew almost every guy wanted her, but I liked to believe I was different. I didn't care that she was popular, or drop dead gorgeous. She was so kind to those around her, always putting others first. It was only when Rose was around that I actually wished I was popular.

My brother, Edward, and best friend, Jasper, and their girlfriends, Bella and Alice and I were our own little group. I had never had a girlfriend; knowing Rose was the one for me. Unfortunately I doubt she knows I exist. I still remember the day we met clearly, we ran into each other and I helped her pick up her stuff. I knew at that moment, as cliché as it sounds, that she was the only girl I could ever love. Both having serious girlfriends, Edward and Jasper understood where I was coming from, but they use to make fun of me for it. I wanted more than anything to have a chance for her to notice me.

RPOV

Friday at school was just like all the others. I made plans with Jessica and Lauren, two fellow cheerleaders. They weren't real friends, but they were company.

When I got home, no one was there of course. Jasper, my twin brother, was with his girlfriend Alice. I would give a lot to have a bond like theirs.

I ran inside and changed into "shopping" clothes. Of course, Jess and Lauren were coming here to ride in my convertible. People thought I had it so nice, if only they knew. My parents were never home, they gave me things, not attention. My Mercedes was proof of that. The sound of a horn alerted me to their arrival. Quickly I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

We all hopped in my car and took off. After a few hours of shopping for clothes I wanted to go to the bookstore. Yes, I read books.

The girls didn't want to come of course, so I told them I'd meet them on the boardwalk in an hour. I wasn't expecting to get lost.

EMPOV

With Edward going on a date with Bella, and Jasper having dinner with Alice's parents I decided to go out on my own. Jumping in my jeep I headed for Port Angeles headed for my favorite pool hall. I knew I was underage, but I didn't look it and they never carded me, I wasn't drinking anyway. Taking the familiar root I thought over how I could possibly get Rose to notice me, I knew my chances were slim, but I couldn't help but hope.

Turning down the alley I used as a short cut I noticed a group of men up ahead, I slowed waiting to see if they would move. They all seem concentrated on something or someone in the center, and didn't notice me approach. Suddenly long blonde hair caught my attention. One of the men forcibly turned the woman around. ROSE! She was crying and her dress was torn. I quickly jumped out of the jeep as the man pushed her roughly to the ground.

"Hey leave her alone!" I shouted storming towards the men. I may be young but I was buff and could take on any of these men easily. Quickly shoving through them I got to Rose. She was unconscious, laying on the ground, her legs scraped up and her wrists bruised. Carefully I scooped her up in my arms and rushed her to the passenger side of the jeep. Running around I hopped in the driver's side and rushed off towards the hospital. I could only hope I had been in time to prevent anything more then her being roughed up.

Running through the hospital doors I called loudly for a doctor. Reluctantly I lay her on the stretcher. They refused to let me in the room with her. Saying only family was allowed. I sat in the waiting room; my head in my hands, letting tears escape silently. What would have happened if I hadn't been there in time to stop those men, what would I have done without Rose?


	4. Yet Another Note, PLEASE READ!

Dear readers, terribly sorry it's only another note. My computer at home has crashed and I'm posting this from school. I'm still writing the stories but am unable to type, save or post them. It will probably be awhile before my computer gets fixed but I will do my best. It's likely I will have to just not post for awhile. It sucks!! I understand if I loose most of my readers, but fear not, I will come back! Thank you guys for your understanding,

XOXO ~ Love,

Michelle


End file.
